


Softest Spot In Letterkenny

by twowritehands



Series: Fluffiest Fluff in Letterkenny [3]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands
Summary: Yer sweetie won a talent show the other day….(stands alone)





	Softest Spot In Letterkenny

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably /too/ soft

Wayne drove his truck through the night with Darry riding bitch, his curly head on Wayne’s shoulder. Katy had gotten another ride, and Wayne wasn't going home no how. The night was young. Good music was on the radio. He couldn't shake the image of Darry moving so fluid and free under the spotlight, face lit up with raw energetic joy, shirt shimmering; looking like a roman candle.

They hit a bump, and Darry shifted against him. Wayne felt curls brush against his neck--one of those soft fucking feelings you associate with no one but your sweetie. He inhaled nice and deep.

“You were on fire tonight, Darry.”

“I feel so good right now,” Darry murmured low and almost gravelly. He sighed like a pressure valve just needed to open. “Need some toe curlin’.”

His hand traveled up Wayne’s thigh.

Wayne growled, playful, so Darry panted softly. Wayne let off the gas to give his sweetie a quick smooch. But Darry took command of the kiss, trapped his lips, and Wayne had to squirm loose and demand to see the road before they found a ditch. Darry smirked, but just went lower on Wayne’s neck, his beard scratching against Wayne’s fresh shaved skin.

Wayne drove a little faster to get there.

The moment they parked at the lake, Darry leapt out of the truck. Wayne didn't move, preoccupied with the sway in Darry’s hips and the fit of those jeans in the headlights.

“Can't stop movin’. My body is a fuckin’ live wire.”

Wayne turned the music up and got out of the truck. Darry met him at the open door and hooked some fingers in his waistband. It sent Wayne’s semi to a full hard on.

He let Darry lead him up into the back of the truck. Wayne had washed it properly that afternoon, of course, so the bed of it was clean enough for toe curlin’. The moon was bright enough that they could see each other's smiles.

They kissed and wrestled and grunted and grinded. When Wayne pushed their jeans out of the way for slick skin on skin, Darry bit his bottom lip, started breathing hard through his nose, and arched his hips up against Wayne.

He didn't make a sound other than his labored breathing. Darry had a tendency to hold back noises. Wayne didn't mind. In his experience, real world pleasure wasn't measured in porno sounds but in goose pimples, sweat and teeth marks.

The radio played music out over the night lake scene as Wayne and Darry humped in the back of the pickup. They shared their labored breaths and kissed and nipped and clutched at each other. Moonlight shimmered in Darry’s shirt just as much as his eyes. Wayne fucking loved when Darry rolled his head back with his eyes open to catch the moonlight.

When Wayne slipped a finger back behind Darry’s balls--just to touch and tease--sound cracked from Darry’s lips, and Wayne smiled. Darry rolled his eyes, embarrassed.

“ _Aw fuck_ ,” Wayne intoned in his best impression of porno sound.

Darry snorted and then howled with laughter. Wayne found it hard to kiss and smile so big all at once so he just nibbled on Darry’s pulsing, bearded Adam’s apple as they rocked together, laughing. Before the humor petered out fully, Darry gave it gas.

“Yesyesyesyes YAHSsssa!” he cried, high pitched and breathless.

Wayne dropped his head, rhythm faltering, laughing so hard no sound came out. Darry cradled Wayne’s head and flexed their hips together desperately.

“Am I doing it wrong, bud, or do you not want to hear the woman's part?”

“Well, I'm having sex with a man, Darry, so figure it out.” Wayne’s usually abrasive tone was undercut with boyish amusement and breathlessness. He was still hard, harder than ever actually. Darry being awkward had that effect.

They arched together and adjusted speed. The truck started rockin’.

“Wouldn't mind hearin’ the yesyesyeses just the once,” Darry admitted between hard breaths, eyes twinkling up at Wayne like the stars.

Wayne somehow stayed composed enough to deliver the line with a bit of pepper on the end of it before Darry’s laughter infected him with the same.

“You could go pro with that, hon,” Darry said through a shudder. Wayne adjusted grip and speed and unloading became everything.

“Ah. Ah. Ahfuck,” Darry whined, voice too high and tight.

“ _Aw fuck_ ,” Wayne demonstrated, nice and low.

“No, ah fuck, I'm close,” Darry warned, hoarse. Darry tensed and clutched at Wayne’s broad shoulders.

“Cum for me, bud,” Wayne requested. He didn't have anything left himself--the clench hit him--he swore and growled “ _Darry_.”

Darry broke, more spooge painted Wayne’s knuckles.

They breathed each other's breath and rested before clean up. Wayne held his sweetie close and looked at the stars.

This was the spot. Their spot. Wayne had nothing but perfect memories here. He wasn’t religious much but if he had to pick a sacred place in all of Letterkenny it would be here on account of here he found he could sink so deep into himself it was safe and okay to feel whatever it was deep down he needed to feel.

Darry was the only person he shared it with.

“Dancin’ and toe curlin’,” Darry hummed. “Best night ever.”

“Hmhm. I'm proud of you, Dar.”

“Awe. Thanks, Wayne. Couldn’t’ve done it without you up there with me. Katy, and Dan, too. It was a family win.”

Wayne kissed the crown of Darry’s head. “I love you.”

“Love ya back,” Darry said, scooting down to lay on his heart. Wayne smoothed the curls with his face and got on with it,

“Marry me.”

Darry’s even breathing stalled. Wayne suffered a long fucking pause--long enough he felt like a tool--before a soft, little, “Kay” shocked his ribcage.

He shook with laughter and relief and joy. “Wait til Christmas to give the answer next time. Fuck.”

Darry buried his face in Wayne’s chest, snorting. “Sorry.”

Wayne cradled his head and rode the chuckles out watching the stars above. Right before Darry distracted him with some gropin’, he saw a star shoot across the sky.

 

 


End file.
